Talk:International Lunar Research Station
Start-class Okay guys, ideas? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Need any help from NASA? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Any and all help is awesome. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well you're working on the dome, any sections I should build? I have a large transport shuttle, the Expedition class, if you need transport to and from the moon. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You can build any section you'd need for lunar research, but in general terms of shared modules, energy, habitation, recreation, recycling, and agricultural are the most important. As time goes on, if we let scientists bring their families, we'd need more specialized modules, but now's not the time for that. Put all the modules you're contributing, and maybe a small picture of the general shape, somewhere on here or in the article, and I'll make and keep up a map of the whole station. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I´d like to contrib with some vehicles. Baltic Union vehicle manufacturers (Volvo, Saab...) are brands known for the quality of their designs and expertise in the development of military systems. I have some interesting artwork and text to develop a Lunar Transport Vehicle (LTV) and a Lunar Rover (LR). Let me two or three days to finish some things in my nation wiki and I will develop them. Of course, I can work in any other thing you need: modules, energy, etc. :) BIPU 07:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, vehicles would probably be important. I hadn't even considered out of base transport. I'll add that. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Lunar Vehicles Sorry, I have to start a new topic becouse I cant write in the old one. This is a show of what I´m thinking for vehicles: *Lunar Transport Vehicle, LTV is a heavy transport workhorse designed to shuttle cargo and supplies, and the occasionally replacement crew personnel to the Moon. The LTV's modular design consists of a command cockpit, an interchangeable cargo midsection and a propulsion system with lander legs designed for moon landings. (More) *Lunar Rover, LR is more a people-hauling heavy-duty workhorse than a light vehicle frame designed for extending human exploratory distances. I hope to develop completly the text about the vehicles in a couple of days. - BIPU I like the second one, but the first one is a bit too futuristic for 2010 in my opinion. Make it a tad smaller. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) FUTURE World. Hint Hint. It's fine. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Still, that refers to an alternate world we run, in a future after the Cold War. Not futuristic world. We must keep stuff realistic. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) No... This is present day, with futuristic technology. Do we have energy-balanced nuclear fusion power in the real world? How about electromagnetic anti-gravity? Atomic artificial gravity? Spaceplanes? Space Elevators? Are we anywhere NEAR any of these technologies? Definitely not. Futuristic technology is perfectly fine, as is this. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, anti-gravity? Artificial gravity? I SERIOUSLY think that is heavily unrealistic. It is weird that in a blink of an eye after the US started breaking up, tech advanced at speed scientists could only dream of. I really think we need to keep this in perspective. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Not my job to regulate the pace of technological advance here. If you were around four Future World I, you'd remember they had interstellar fleets with hyperdrives and were off colonizing the universe. This, compared to that, is much slower-paced. As a dreamer, my job in Future World is to dream. And dream I shall! Technologies to benefit fictional humanity for the next fictional millenia will come from my laboratories! Inluresta is the first step; the key to fictional mankind's journey into the final frontier. :I´m afraid this is a matter o semantics. :) If you (Super Warmonkey) dont like the LTV, I can look for another one. There is no problem. But... Futuristic?? In a world with a space elevator, a flying aircraft carrier, etc. I´m afraid that there is nothing futuristic. :) BIPU 23:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::This is what I said, lol. Also, BIPU, why do you put like four lines in front of everything you say? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Four lines? what?BIPU 09:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Meh... now I notice how unrealistic this realistic world actually is... what the hell am I to do with the A.S.A. which looks like a ancient third world country now? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry... I like the "ancient look" :) Really, this is what I dislike about FW. Too many scifi allowed is not good for RP, becouse people tends to say I have the best, the coolest, the most advanced, etc. and this attitude limits the RP.BIPU 09:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) My friend, I have been saying that for a while now, and you are the first to agree. Thank you... :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Phase Two We should start discussing modules now. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) First of all we have to divide modules into categories in order to priorize the construction: *Core modules (power, computer an communications, oxygen and water tanks...) *Life support modules (crew cabinets, common areas, etc.) *Spaceport *Transfer modules (to and from spaceport and to and front lunar vehicles) *Wharehouse modules *Scientific modules *Others (I know that I´m the only player in the game that is worried about the money here... but who si going to pay this bill?? Maybe the Station can rent modules to companies or scientific organizations in order to make their own moon investigations.) Maybe you can think in other kinds. BIPU 00:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Core and spaceport, I shall handle. Primary and secondary power'll be handled as stated on the article. Any additional tertiary power beyond an equal share produced by the primary and secondary will have to be provided by the module's owner. Transfer shall be a part of the spaceport, and any other location should anyone else decide to include it. As for the others, every country should finance and construct its contributions. Independent organizations should finance their own as well. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I want the EcruFox Corporation to give huge amounts of money to this in exchange for their own rights to operate on the Moon elsewhere. The Allied States will also contribute with Scientists and some money. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The moon is international territory. Be my guest to operate anywhere without giving huge amounts of money to the program. Just don't expect any help from AEXA. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, then let it give huge amounts of money in anyway then. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Lesee now: *Power - Primary (Four Solar Arrays planned, one initial, max 1 Gwh electricity), secondary (Core Fusion Plant, one, 750 Mwh) *Spaceport, southeast radial (are there even cardinal directions on the moon?) aboveground tunnel in addition to undergound one for equipment transport (larger, of course) to the main hub. As for passenger transport, perhaps a "jetway" of sorts to move people from shuttles and LTVs to the main receiving building. *Air - Bioreactor module, and vast ventilation system with multiple redundancy. One bioreactor would produce same amount of O2 as CO2 output, so capturing any and all CO2 emissions is a must. Water is also required, probably input from Earth, which leads me into point four. *Water - Four initial storage modules. We can come up with a storage cap later, but similar to the air ventilation system, huge redundancy, in the event of a breach somewhere. *Computer - I was thinking of a central core with a few banks of multicore supercomputers like the Yotsuba network, with a limited Artificial Intelligence interface for ease of use. *Communications - traditional fiber optic cable for intrabase communications, satellite uplink for Earth-bound communications, and maybe LOS radio for out-of-base communications. No one's going that far, are they? Or else we'll have to deploy a COMSAT array around the moon, too lol. That's what I got so far. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Dont think in capturing CO2 only to extract O2 again becouse we'll need any kind of agriculture in the station. Maybe one "agri-module", a kind of hydroponic greenhouse. If we have vegetables, we will need CO2. We will need storage facilities for water and O2 anyway. Lunar Rovers are powered by Hydrogen Fuel Cells so we will need hydrogen storage facilities too. Nevertheless, as energy is not a problem in the station (maybe more solar arrays) we can solve all the problems only storing water. If we have enough energy, we can get O2 and hydrogen from water. To store water is much more safe than storaging O2 or hydrogen. Imagine that we can get water in the moon... the station could be autonomous. About the communications, I think we should consider the idea of having dedicated satellites for the project. One or more than one satellites working for the station in communications (intra-moon and extra-moon), GPS, scientific support, etc. By the moment four nations are involved in the project (EAF, ASA, Everett and BU), so we should distribute the works between us. EAF is the leading nation in the project so they should have a bigger part. What about 40% and 20% for each three other nations? Each nation can involve some national companies in its works.BIPU 21:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Agriculture? On the moon? That's rather unexpected, at least by me. Oh well. Swap out one of the planned bioreactors for an agrimod. (Really, the bioreactors are agrimods. The crops they grow are algae in water. They're just inedible, and are for oxygen separation, really.) Hydrogen can be separated from water for even MORE O2. Genius. And I don't think there's THAT much water to be had from the moon. Importing it is likely the best bet. GPS on the moon? Is that really necessary? And can the moon even support a satellite constellation? Or would the Earth pull them away at first chance? I think a cell-based radio network might work well. With relay towers every couple of miles or something like that. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I´m sure that moon people will like some fresh vegetables :) Really, I dont think that any kind of hydroponic agriculture would be so rare. As a scientific experiment and for eat. I dont know if GPS is necessary, but what I know is that there will be expeditions outside the station. I dont want any of my people lost in the moon :) Any member of the lunar staion crew should be localizaed at any time as well as all the Lunar Rovers. Maybe we can solve this with any other kind of system. I didnt studied the physics of an artificial satellite orbiting the moon, but I suppose it is possible. I think the station needs a dedicated satellite for use in scientific projects, lunar cartography, (GPS), communications, etc. There are hundreds of satellites orbiting the earth and I think that the moon station needs an idependant satellite.BIPU 21:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Would need at least three satellites for a functional GPS system anywhere, and that would only provide a small coverage area. We need a different system than satellites. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) MoonGPS Microsatellites could be a cheap and effective alternative. There are a lot of satellites orbiting the moon in this moment (IRL) for a variety fo missions, so MoonGPS wouldnt be so strange. With a small fleet of 7-10 microsatellites and according with the moon dimensions we could cover almos the entire north hemisphery. Anyway, I have though in a combined system with few number of satellites and some kind of lunar beacons and base stations. We can launch lunar probes form earth and make them to crash in the moon surface. This probes can act as future beacons. With the combined data of a few microsatellites and this beacons we could make a MonnGPS. If you are agree, I would like to develop this.BIPU 11:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I would prefer a solely ground-based beacon system, but if you are intent on MoonGPS, be my guest. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will use lunar satellites only for taken images for further cartography to use in the new positioning systems, not for GPS. (SOLVED) More things... ;) BIPU 14:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Europa Can the Europa Space Agency participate in this. It is quite expensive to run a base (even a small one) on your own. HORTON11: • 18:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Any and all are welcome to join this science mission. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if the Lunar Car could be of use for this (Ferrari could make more if needed). HORTON11: • 19:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) BTW, is this a permanently inhabeted base or just for short-term missions? HORTON11: • 19:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Permanently inhabited. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Great. Then there is no need for me to continue using a separate moon base (although the last Habitas mission to the Moon was in 1991). HORTON11: • 20:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Can I pl0x change BU to Skandinavia? Synthic 22:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Feel free. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Aerospace and Space Exploration Agency Could the Draguan Islands join the Lunar Program? The Draguan Islands's space agency ASEA can provide scientific modules, and eventually lunar landing vehicles. Warphead 08:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Your country does not exist in Future World. It is a NRW country. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Is there a place for me in the moon? Well, now I´m here again with a new nation I wondered if it would be possible to work in the Station. I have not the former manufacturing capacity ( my new nation is smaller) but I'm sure that my scientifics can develop interesting things for the station. If so, I will need some days to develop my space program and readact my former araticles to the new situation. --BIPU 09:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Everyone is welcome and encouraged to participate. Global peace and research, etc. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Global peace???? Have you been drinking in my absence??? --BIPU 18:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I do not drink or smoke. I only partake in the optimistic desire for a world government future. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC)